


Sombra x Los Muertos

by InerrantErotica



Series: Overwatch Shorts [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Masturbation, Multi, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 13:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19107697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InerrantErotica/pseuds/InerrantErotica
Summary: As the hacker princesa of Los Muertos, Sombra had an air of untouchability to her. The boss always had one rule about her- ever since she was a little girl. Don't fuck with Sombra. Don't fuck her, don't break her heart, don't ruin it for the gang. She's too valuable to mess with. It was... an infuriating rule. A mind-numbingly boring one for her. All she ever wanted was to find a man, or a few good men, willing to break that one rule.





	Sombra x Los Muertos

The hacker known as Sombra sat at her computer, scrolling endlessly through the vast treasure trove of dirty little secrets that was the world wide holovid network. She had just turned eighteen, the little ‘information specialist’ of the Los Muertos gang. Money, intelligence, blackmail, scandal, scams- whatever it is they wanted brought to life or buried deep, Sombra made it happen. Ever since that girl came up to a bunch of gangbangers all those years ago with the craziest homemade tech they’d ever seen, the Los Muertos had a rule- ‘Don’t fuck with Sombra. Don’t fuck Sombra. Don’t provoke her. Don’t break her heart. Don’t knock her up. Don’t even think about it.’

It was so tremendously, obnoxiously, infuriatingly... boring. She’d been with them for years now and they all danced around her like they were on a bed of needles. A bunch of gangbangers “sin huevos” as she often said. The hacker took a swig of warm Modelo Especial and leaned back in her old office chair, making it squeal from the exertion. It was nearly midnight and she hadn’t heard a peep from the guard detail outside in hours. Ever since the boss started talking about taking on LumériCo, he had Sombra moved to Castillo and assigned some permanent muscle to keep her safe.

It made her laugh from to walk outside and see that stupid statue of her target standing there. She’d already gotten through all their firewalls and dug out every dirty little email but the boss wanted to wait until November for some reason. She swung her arms up in the air and wove her fingers together in a deep stretch. The motion lifted her top up and exposed her flat stomach- a gemstone piercing dangled from her navel. She was dressed in nothing more than a purple tank top and jean shorts and some sandals but even in the dead of night, Dorado was hot as hell.

  
Her huge setup probably didn’t help. Multiple computers and monitors all running botnets and other ‘missions’ across the globe. It was sweltering- beads of sweat formed on her bare skin, giving it a sheen that reflected the dull purple glow of her screens.

  
She began to scroll through her ‘special’ folder… celebrities sex tapes, candid nude selfies, dirty DMs and even cell phone conversations. From all over the world, people sent each other the most intimate of correspondence. They did the dirtiest of deeds in front of their ‘offline’ cameras, thinking no one could have possibly been collecting all this data for their own purposes… It originally started as fodder for blackmail and information ransoming but after all the time she spent collecting it, Sombra started to develop something of a taste for this kind of voyeurism.

  
The girl lifted up her leg and rested it on her desk, knocking over a few beer cans as she licked her lips in anticipation. Her fingers traced invisible circles around her lips as she scrolled up to the newest files in her special folder. Something fresh was in there, automatically parsed in from her Trojans across the globe… “Ooh, someone’s being naughty.” She said with a smile, biting her lip and opening up the file.

  
The holovid feed came up, still uploading from its source in real time. Some fat old politician was taking a beautiful blonde girl from behind on a couch in a penthouse suite. All in glorious HD. She could even get a few angles, thanks to the security cameras and even the webcam on the desk. “Oye, chica…” Sombra smiled, “Is the old man doing you right?”

  
It sure looked like it- the blonde haired beauty moaned and bucked against her obese lover, smacking her ass against his hips. She was an aspiring actress according to the data… but there was something about the way she moaned and begged for him. It looked like the real deal. The old man had a decent cock, sure. Thick at the base and the kind that curves up like a banana. She knew the type... but surely there were plenty of younger men around to oblige the girl. Men with a fit body as well as a good dick.

The pig must have been really good then. That was the only explanation. She wondered what it would feel like to be in la rubia’s position...

  
Before long, Sombra found her hand had drifted over to the hem of her jean shorts, running her fingers up and down along her fly and pressing the zipper against her panties to tease her sex beneath.

  
More sweat was forming on her brow as she watched the lewd scene play out in front of her. Sombra’s nipples began to stiffen, poking distinctly through her tank top. She stretched languidly and unzipped her fly. The politician and the blonde had switched positions on the couch and she rode him like a bucking bronco, her breasts bouncing up and down. She put her hands on her hips and fucked the hell out of the old man.

  
What Sombra would give to find a man to let her fuck him like la rubia did. Anyone else watching this right now would have taken one look and might have said that the blonde was his little plaything- just another mistress… but Sombra knew the truth- Sombra knew who was really in control. That old politician was so powerful and yet so helpless to resist la rubia. The teenage hacker was already rubbing her clit, fingertips stretched past the little tuft of black hair that she kept so fashionably trim. The hacker teasingly traced her lips with her other finger. “Time for some audio.” She said to herself, lifting up a pair of studio quality headphones off her desk and clamping them around her ears.

  
She listened to them moan and groan, the fat pig of a man grunting like the hog he was while his lover begged him to go faster. Was this true love? Or true lust? He must have felt like a king, but la rubia was an empress. After a while, the two seemed to be reaching their peak. They whirled around at one point and he gave it to her face-to-face, kissing her all the while. Even from this angle, she could tell he was about to nut. The way a man’s body tenses up- building up all that pressure just for it to be released. She watched as he groaned and rutted into her, until at last he threw his head up and let out a long moan. La rubia’s legs were hooked around his waist, urging him not to let up for even a second. He was emptying his balls in her good, Sombra thought with a wicked smile. The old man couldn’t have an orgasm like that on his own, she knew. It was all la rubia’s doing. All that cum he was pumping into her was her doing.

  
Sombra was sopping wet, her panties soaked and her fingers glistening with proof of her arousal. Yet even so… it wasn’t enough. Of course it wasn’t. Even if Los Muertos had its rule about fucking her, Sombra found herself a man more than a few times when these little holovids weren’t enough. This night, however? It was bad. Really bad. La rubia got her all fired up, wet and ravenous and hungry for a man to make her own.

  
Outside her room, four Los Muertos gangbangers were playing cards at a table. One was in body armor sans any kind of shirt, another completely topless, while the third and fourth were in wife beaters. They all bore the Los Muertos colors, phosphorescent paint over their bodies and clothes- colorful skulls and bones that lit up in the dark. One in purple, blue, pink, and green. They were all packing some heavy firepower too. Sombra was their little hacker princess and they needed to protect her after all. It made her sick. The girl’s entrance into the room brought all their eyes on her.

  
“Hey there.” Sombra waggled her fingers and sauntered over to the table. She was sweating profusely, though the four men attributed it all to Dorado’s summer heat and those hot-running machines in her room. The hacker went over to their table and took one of their drinks, nice and cold, and up-ended it. An errant rivulet of cola slid down her slender throat as she gulped. She set the bottle down with a refreshed sigh.

  
The one in blue paint gruffly greeted her, “Hola, Sombra.” He was older, maybe in his thirties. He was the man in charge. Psch. She should be in charge of her own protection. She struggled to recall any of their names. “I’m going out for a walk. Alone.” The teenage hacker said, rubbing her nose.

  
“Uh, boss said for us to keep you safe n’on the down low.” The head honcho replied, leaning forward and clearing his throat. He was dark skinned, head shaved with a stubble and a scar over his brow. His blue paint was more subdued than the other designs, just half of a skull over his forehead.

  
“Where’s the fun in that?” Sombra whined, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jean shorts. The force shoved them down an inch on her hips- a detail that none at the table missed.

  
One of the younger gangsters had pink bones painted on his neck and arms, with a full mane of hair on his head and not one folicle on his face. Even his eyebrows were shaved, though his eyes were circled in pink paint. He looked to his boss questioningly from behind his hand of cards.

  
“Why don’t you sit with us, chica? Play a few hands, eh?” The purple painted one asked. He must have thought himself pretty smooth… with no shirt and a fine muscular body. His face was decorated with a skull and the paint on his broad chest seemed to accentuate that manly figure. Sombra found her gaze lingering a bit before she replied.

  
“No manches.” She shook her head derisively, “I’m not looking to play cards, cabróns.”

  
“No?” The last one asked, cyan bones painted on his biceps and the side of his face. He was maybe in his twenties, in a tank top and a bit heavy set. Not much to look at. “Then what are you looking for?”

  
“What d’you think?” Sombra scoffed, turning her head away from the group with her lips scrunched together indignantly. Were they really so dumb? “All these gangsters sin huevos around me.” She exaggeratingly shook her head, “Nobody man enough here so I gotta go out and find me one who is.”

“The mouth on you.” The boss huffed, furrowing her brow.

  
“You gonna prove me wrong?” She asked, looking over at all the Los Muertos with her eyebrows raised. There was a long silence. They looked around at one another until Sombra laughed and said, “Like you could keep me here anyways.”

  
She put her hand on her hip, smirking as she felt their eyes crawling over her teenage body. When’s the last time they had an eighteen year old? She was fit, with toned biceps, flat abs, and shapely thighs. Her own violet eyes were gliding condescendingly over them.

  
After a moment, the boss decisively put his cards down on the table and sighed, “Go back to your room, Sombra.”

  
“Make me.”

  
He stood up, his chair squealing across the cobblestone floor. When she proved adamant, he put his arm on her shoulder and shoved her away. She smiled, knowing he was too gutless to disobey ‘the rule.’ ...but she’d play along for now.

  
When he ushered her back to her room, the bodyguard shut the door behind him. It took her by some mild surprise- Sombra turned around and smiled, lifting her eyebrows up with a jocular grin, “¿Qué onda?”

  
He peeled his body armor off and let it fall to the floor, exposing the barrel chest of an older man, hairy and with more bulk than tone in his musculature. “Have a seat.” He ordered, his patience evidently wearing thin. In the dark, his paint was more prominent, exaggerating the furrow of his brow.

  
She obliged him, plopping down in her office chair with an indignant expression upon her fair face. He approached her without speaking and stood in front of her, leaning in and resting his hands upon the arms of her chair. He penned her in and the chair practically buckled under their combined weight.

  
Sombra looked up at him with defiance until he took a moment to lower his hands, sticking his fingers in the loops of her jean shorts. With a few tugs and some helpful wiggling on her part, he slid them down her wide hips. Sombra’s violet eyes widened with interest as he slipped them off, leaving her clad only in a tank top and silken lilac panties.

  
Those soon followed and were discarded to the floor, revealing the teenage hacker’s entire body in all its glory. Her womanhood was just a slit from this angle, bearing only a hint of her pink sex beneath those womanly lips. It glistened with arousal and her clit was still hard and a little wet from la rubia.

  
The bodyguard dove in, pressing his nose against her patch of hair and pressing his against her womanly nub. His stubble was a little grating at first but the sudden enthusiasm he displayed in eating her out took her for a pleasant surprise. The hacker spread her legs for him, inviting him as she chuckled, “Ah heh heh.”

  
He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, bringing his fingers up to spread her lips as his tongue traced a line up and down between them. “Ooh.” She cooed, reaching under her top and rubbing one breast, “You like mi chocha, cabrón?”

  
The bodyguard offered no response, instead focusing on pleasuring her. He slid his middle finger into her pussy and bent it within her sex, rubbing against the top of her innermost walls. “¡Ay!” She bit the corner of her lip, reaching out with her other hand to plant her palm atop his bald head. Sombra watched as his eyes shot up to her own, even as the lower half of his face was buried between her thighs.

  
She craned her head back and happily sighed as he pleasured her. The older man was good, she’d give him that. Must have been something about experience- it made her think of la rubia’s man. This one knew at least how to please a woman, coaxing a bit of girlcum from her pussy onto his finger. He curled it up, rubbing his fingertip against the rough texture of her g-spot. Once he found it, the older man started finger-fucking her in earnest. “Huhh.” Sombra sighed, furrowing her brow and licking her lips. She looked down at him and began to breathe harder, rubbing her breasts more furiously with one hand and sliding her other hand over to his bald head as he buried himself in her sex, “Hahh. Right there, ja?”

  
She bared her teeth and closed her eyes, surrendering herself to the his tongue’s wiles. He was sucking on her clit and rubbing her g-spot when she came for the first time, coating his lips and chin in her juices as waves of pleasure radiated out from her sex and washed over the rest of her body. Her abs tightened up and she craned her head back, making the office chair noisily squeal. When she came down from it all, her legs went limp and Sombra contentedly sighed. The man pulled away from her, licking his lips as he kept his eyes on her. He got up and stood on his own two feet again, sporting an obvious hardon in his shorts. She was still breathing heavy when he started to excuse himself, pulling away to retrieve his body armor from the floor.

  
“Oye!” Sombra called out to him, prompting him to turn back to her with a curious glint in his eye. “You’re not done yet, cabrón.”

  
He furrowed his brow, annoyance creeping into his voice, “You’ve had your fun, Sombra-”

  
“-and now it’s time for yours, lover.” She interrupted, dropping her feet back to the ground and sitting upright. She stood with her spine straight and her lips stretched wide in a mischievous grin, “Relájate, amigo. I showed you mine, now why don’t you show me yours, mm?”

  
He looked at her warily and hesitated… but a moment later, his shorts fell to the ground with his boxers, revealing a stiff cock curving up like a banana. Oh, she and la rubia could exchange notes! The bodyguard walked over to her, his dick so hard it didn’t even seem to sway. It had some thick veins to it and he kept the hair around it nice and neat. “Bueno.” She softly remarked, reaching out and wrapping her fingers around it. Hot and hard, like only a man can be.

  
Sombra started to stroke him, feeling the heat and the thickness of that meaty thing. To think he was going to walk out of here with such a hardon! What a loyal dog he was to Los Muertos… to put up with her bullshit and try to walk out of here without getting his. Sombra smiled, seeing that it only appropriate to reward him.

  
Her lips wrapped around his head as she pumped her hand up and down his length. He let out a sharp sigh of pleasure as the teenage hacker began to work his cock. She flattened her tongue upon the base and slid it up, ending the movement with a kiss upon his sensitive tip. It was constantly fighting her, a rock hard member refusing to be moved by hand or tongue.

  
She started taking more of him in her mouth, wetting his length in her spittle until she began to gag. Sombra pulled free of him and stroked him whenever she needed a moment to catch her breath. The bodyguard reached down and caressed her black and purple hair, brushing it out of her face and slowly thrusting his hips in line with her own movements. His balls swayed with each stroke.

  
Sombra twisted her hand around his member and sucked on his sensitive head. She repaid him every pleasure he visited upon her body until, after a while, she noticed his balls getting tight and his stiff rod spasming in her mouth. He was moaning more and more, locking his eyes upon the lurid sight before him- a girl, nearly half his age… slobbering over his cock. Not just any girl, but La Sombra. The one nobody in Los Muertos could fuck with- the one girl nobody in Los Muertos could fuck. Except him... It was too much for him to bear.

  
He wrapped a handful of her hair in his fist and pulled his cock from her purple lips, furiously pumping his hand over his length. With a smile, she took her que and looked up at him with her violet eyes, opening her mouth wide and eager to take his load. Her pink tongue teased the sensitive underside of his cockhead until he at last was ready to reward her.

  
The older man groaned, watching her intently as a dribble of hot cum appeared from his slick cockhead and slid down onto her tongue. It was only a preview of what was in store as the first thick spurt of steamy spunk arced onto Sombra’s nose and lips. She twitched involuntarily at the sensation- hot and thick and wet on her face. Her eyes widened and she inhaled sharply, taking another white rope straight into her mouth… then a fourth, and a fifth, and a sixth until his cock was just sputtering the last bit of his orgasm into her mouth. It had been so much that it pooled in the valley of her tongue. She swirled it around in her mouth and leaned forward, coaxing out whatever was left from his member. Cum dribbled out of her lips as they wrapped tight around his cock again, quite literally sucking him dry.

  
The hacker leaned back and smiled as her bodyguard collected himself. He leaned over to her desk and started wiping himself down with a tissue. “You in a hurry or something?” She asked as a glob of cum dripped down from her nose onto her top. She didn’t bother with a tissue, instead collecting his semen on her fingers and sucking them clean.

  
“You are one chica loco.” The older man sighed, looking at her with awe, “I ain’t cum that hard in a long time.”

  
“You’re already spent, viejo?” She asked with a smirk, “Come on then, let’s go an’ finish your game outside.”

  
He shook his head, unable to believe the girl sitting before him could talk like this with his cum dripping down her face. When the two emerged from her room, she’d put her shorts back on for the third time that night. Sombra’s idea of cleaning up was rubbing his cum into her skin like it was lotion. The taste and smell of his creamy spunk stayed with her and the memory of it spurting down her throat was fresh in her mind.

  
The boss took his seat and Sombra triumphantly strode over and threw herself right on his lap. The rest of the group all looked around, first to each other, and then to their boss. When he was unable to muster up any response, they seemed to have given up on it. “Whatchoo all playing?” She asked with a smile.

  
“Poker.” The fat one replied.

  
“Oye, strip poker?” She grinned.

  
They looked inquiringly to one another again. Judging by the fact that half of the men there weren’t even wearing shirts, it didn’t seem very plausible. “You should play strip poker.” She jokingly insisted.

  
“Only if you play with us.” The one painted in purple said.

“Mm. Okay.” She bobbed her head and rubbed her man’s thigh, “But I’ll let el viejo play for me.”

  
“Seriously?” The young one in pink asked.

  
“Did I stutter?” Sombra replied, arching one eyebrow.

  
Their hands were dealt just a few seconds later. As they played, she hung onto the boss like they’d been dating for months. He wagered her top. Predictably, the old man didn’t fold and lost on the flop. She chuckled and pulled her little purple tank top over her head and threw it to the victor, the youth in pink paint.

They couldn’t hide their awe. Her breasts were pert and perky, with a roundness emblematic of her youth and fitness. Her dark nipples were pierced, the bright reflection upon the warm metal demanding all their attention. “You gonna play?”

  
“There’s no incentive for the boss to win now.” The fat one protested, “Throws the whole game off- how about whoever wins gets to have la Sombra on his lap?”

  
After a short discussion, they seemed to meet a consensus with this arrangement. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled in acquiescence. Suddenly they all had an actual stake in winning this little game and the youth in pink won the next hand. She smiled at the old man and traced her finger over his chin as she slid off his lap and sauntered over to the newest victor. Sombra oozed her way onto his lap.

  
He won the next hard as well and she kept both her seat and her shorts much to the dismay of everyone else. She was beginning to learn their names now- the load she’d just swallowed was Arturo’s. The kid was Javi, the purple painted one Carlos and the fatass was Roberto.

  
Javi was hard. Rock-hard. She felt it through his pants and made sure to readjust her seat plenty of times while he was playing. Perhaps that’s why his concentration seemed to falter.

  
Finally the boy lost a hand and Sombra had to give up her shorts. She was left in just her panties and Roberto was to be her new seat. She had to admit his overweight thighs gave her more room to sit. Things were getting hot- she wondered if they’d prove themselves man enough like Arturo. Maybe they learned from his example, or found their courage from outnumbering her. Roberto let his hands wander over her body in between plays, rubbing her breasts and kissing her shoulder and neck. He kept her for only one hand and she cheerfully dropped her panties, flicking it off with a sultry kick. They all watched where it went before remembering the very naked teen sitting amongst them.

  
She returned back to Javi’s lap, playfully tracing her finger over his youthful face before nestling her bottom in his lap. He wrapped an arm around her and she enjoyed how strong his embrace felt.

  
Sombra could feel his hard cock against her ass and soon shifted her hand to feel it, closing her fingers around his girth through the fabric of his pants. The boy was pretty hung, she’d give him that. If only it came with some more confidence. She hoped to help him out with that and sure enough, his hand drifted to between her thighs. He probed her groin with his finger, dragging it through the tuft of black hair and teasing her clit. “Ci, Chico, I’m already wet, ja?” She whispered in his ear, emboldening him to wander further, slipping a finger between her brown womanly lips.

  
“Hey.” Carlos said, the only one who had missed out on the fun, “She ain’t got no more clothes to take off.”

  
She groaned, “Are you boys still playing? Pfbtt, what’s wrong with you?”

  
Javi threw his hand of cards down and lifted her up and put her on the table. He plunged his face into her breasts, licking and sucking on her nipples. With one hand he squeezed her breast against his mouth and started to finger her with the other. With his palm up, her curved two fingers deep in her pussy, eliciting a soft moan from the back of her throat.

  
“Hey, put her down.” Roberto suggested. Not a moment later she felt Arturo’s hand on her shoulder, pulling her back until she was eased onto the table, reclining languidly with her thighs over the edge. Even laying completely flat on the table, Sombra’s breasts were perky, seemingly defying gravity. Her brown nipples thrust stiffly into the air, begging for attention. Hands came from both sides to feel them, coarse fingers rubbing over her breasts in exploration.

  
Another hand gently laid upon the top of her head, forcing the girl to look to the side. She saw Carlos with his fine ass bod- abs and broad shoulders… and a nice long cock out. He was stroking it with one hand and urging her mouth towards it with the other.

  
She obliged, taking that dark meaty thing between her soft purple lips and replacing his fingers with her own, jerking him off towards the back of her throat. She felt around with her other hand, eventually being helped to Roberto’s cock with his assistance. He lifted his shirt up over one fat roll and wrapped it taut in his fist as she tugged on his thick pole. Arturo was hard again too, stroking himself as he watched the teenage hacker handling two dicks at once.

  
Carlos’ cock was pretty long and straight and he kept himself trimmed nicely- a delight to have in her mouth. Roberto’s was thick and his balls were a little hairy but that didn’t stop the girl from having some fun. She rolled her tongue around them, sucked them only to let them go with a wet pop. She alternated between the two men, bobbing her head up and down their cocks until they glistened and shone from the moonlight. The sound of her slurping and the smacking of her lips echoed with the men’s soft moaning through the enclosure.

  
Javi’s pants fell to his ankles and he slathered his palm in spittle, adding it to the girl’s pussy juices coating his fingers. Using the mixture for lubrication, he held his cock tight in his hands and angled his hips on the edge of the table. His other hand grabbed the hacker by the back of the knee and bent one leg up. Sombra looked down at the boy with a wide smile.

  
“Nnngh!” She winced, half-closing one eye as he drove his hard dick between her dark pussy lips and past the pink folds of her sex. He grit his teeth and sighed in pleasure as her sex clenched on him. Sombra wrapped her legs around him, hooking her ankles against his hips and letting him feel her in entirety. The boy furrowed his brow and moaned, falling forward a bit until he braced himself on the table with both hands. Then he started to fuck her good.

  
“Mmmmm, that’s it, chico.” She said, closing her violet eyes and pumping the two cocks in her hands towards her face. Arturo maneuvered himself to her side, feeling up one breast as he pleasured himself to the sight of the teenage hacker taking on three hard gangbangers.

Javi threw his head back as he thrust, balls slapping against her ass. Carlos greedily helped her back to his cock, pulling the hair out of her face while she sucked him off. Each rut from their youngest member made her slide on the table, one breast bouncing as the other was held firmly in place within Arturo’s hand.

  
“Ooh, Sombra.” Javi murmured, “Ay, mamacita, you’re so tight.”

  
After pulling herself away from Carlos’ cock with a devious smile, she said, “Heh hah, what d’you expect, chico?” She brought him closer in with her legs, driving him deep within her pussy, until her lips touched his groin and she could rub her clit on his bare skin. He grunted hard and his ass cheeks tightened up. Sombra narrowed her eyes at this, as if sensing weakness. “Come on!” She taunted, “Give it to me, Javi-baby.”

  
He nodded with his mouth agape, sweat beading up on his forehead as he obliged her, urging himself onward and groaning as he drove his cock deep in her pussy. “More, chico!” She cried.

  
He grit his teeth, soon feeling his groin clenching and his balls tighten. He moaned, “Ah, I’m gonna… I’m gonna-”

  
“Hey, pull the fuck out, Javier!” One of his comrades cried out.

  
He regained enough of his senses to reach down and pull his wet dick out from her pussy- already dripping with the first few drops of watery semen. When he started to pump his cock just inches over her sex, it erupted just a moment later, spraying thick ropes of cum over her tight abs and groin. Sombra watched him lose himself in the throes of orgasm before her as she pumped the other two cocks flanking her. He rained hot cum all over her flat belly.

  
“Oh, fuck.” Carlos wheezed as he took his cock back in his own hands and started to jerk off to the teenage hacker’s sultry face, “H-here, chica.”

  
She lazily looked over just in time to see the bulb of cum welling up on his tip. A second later and his cum spurt out over her cheek and onto her ear. Her purple lips wrapped around his head in a kiss as it shot thick ropes of cum across her mouth and chin. Sombra started to suck him off before he even finished, devouring every last drop that hadn’t already dribbled down her face and onto the table.

  
Carlos and Javier were spent, retreating away almost as if in shame for busting their loads early. Roberto and Arturo remained, their rods hard as a rock. Sombra rolled over on the table dripping with semen. She eyed the two men still able to oblige her, “What are you waiting for, amigos?”

“You ever been double-teamed before, chica?” Roberto asked, looking past her face at her teenaged bubble butt.

  
“Me hace lo que el viento a Juárez.” She replied with a casual smile beneath the hot load covering her face.

  
Not a moment later, the hacker was hoisted up and offered to an eager Roberto sitting in his chair, she laid in his lap, reaching down and rubbing her wet clit as he angled his cock beneath her- prodding at her ass until he found her most intimate entrance. He put a hand on her hip and lowered her down, making the girl wince. He clutched at one breast and kissed her neck. Arturo came up in front of her, taking in the view. The old gangster grabbed each of her knees but was stopped by his companion, “Hey, let me just enjoy this for a bit, huh?”

Arturo nodded and Roberto held Sombra down by her hips. Soon he was slamming his cock into her tight asshole, forcing the girl to grit her teeth and furrow her brow from the wonderful pain. Her abs tightened and her knees started to get weak as he fucked himself with her body. She held onto the arms of the chair for support, her breasts bouncing with each rise and fall of her nubile teenage body upon that dark and veiny cock. For all her earlier spirit and fire, Sombra was now reduced to uttering only a singular repetitive, “Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh.”

  
He slammed her down on his hips and rolled her around upon him, his balls rubbing against the bottom of her sex. Now Arturo couldn’t wait any longer, and he once more grabbed her knees and angled himself to fuck her from the front. Her pussy was glistening wet with arousal but he still found it almost painfully tight. He pushed forward, forcing a long gasp and a moan from Sombra’s lips as the three of them became one indistinguishable mass of illicit pleasure. He began to plow into her, rutting against her so hard he pushed her back into Roberto’s chest and he nearly fell backwards out of the chair. “Hey, hey, hey, I got a better idea.” he pleaded and they all stood up together. Arturo kept Sombra’s legs suspended in the air while Roberto’s hands balanced her ass upon their cocks. Sombra’s arms clamored around Arturo’s for support and they began to bounce her up and down in unison.

  
They pumped their hips in tune, filling up the teenage gangster so thoroughly their cocks were practically rubbing up against one another within her. Her head lolled to the side, mouth wide open in loud exclamations of pleasure. How many times had she cum? Arturo probably knew better than she did- for every time she did, her pussy uncontrollably clenched around his hard cock. It felt like she was milking him… and he would have popped long ago if it weren’t for the fact that she had already emptied his balls earlier that night. They were all three covered in sweat, their skin rubbing against hers’ moist and shiny in the moonlight. Sombra’s legs dangled out from their tangled bodies, the girl helpless to control herself in all the middle of this orgy.

  
Finally, through some words unheard of from Sombra, the two men agreed to let her down and she was eased her knees in a stupor. She regained her composure in time to see them both jerking off in front of her and the girl knew what to do. She opened her mouth wide and rubbed their balls, coaxing from them a generous helping of their cum all over her tongue and lips and face. A shower of hot semen splashed over all her, covering Sombra from her forehead to her tits. She returned to her senses in the middle of their orgasms, accepting the two-man bukkake with all the zeal and fire she ever had.

  
When it was all done and they stopped pouring their hot loads over her, Sombra licked her lips and gave them both a maniacal grin. The hacker stood up, her pussy sopping wet and her face and chest dripping in gooey spunk. “Oye, guess you cabrons got some huevos after all.” She laughed, wiping some semen from her eye so that she could see. All the gangsters around her were panting, completely drained. Sombra put her hands on her hips and smiled at the sight. This was good enough, she thought…

  
“Buenas noches, amigos.” She said with a sly grin.as she plucked her clothes up off the floor and luridly marched back to her room. ‘I’d like to see la rubia beat that.’ Sombra thought with satisfaction.


End file.
